Dark World
by Dreamer of strife
Summary: This is a story that follows the team I made for another story. Watch how Boris tries to take down an evil company by going all the way around the world. Along the way he will make some unexpected allies also
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yugioh 5ds. I don't own any copyrighted cards Yugioh.

**Hello people. I'm Dreamer of Strife. I been going to this site for a few years now and some of the amazing stories on this site have inspired me to get my own site. This story centers arounds Ocs that I made for a different story. There will be made up cards. Finally the way I'm writing this was created by an author on this site called lordoftheroses.**

On a sunny summer Tuesday, there was a cruise ship sailing the North Atlantic Ocean. The cruise ship was huge! It had a pool where families were swimming, a shuffle board area where people…. Well, playing shuffle board. It had a dueling area where people were playing their favorite game. Inside there was a casino, a small movie theater, a fancy restaurants with live entertainment, and cabins where people sleep. Walking around the ship looking bored out his mind was a large Russian man with blonde hair. He had a muscular physique and wore a black shirt with black pants. He gave off the aura that said "If you want to mess with me…. don't." He was Boris Bernt age 21.

**Boris:** Существует абсолютно нечего делать на этой проклятой круиз. Я просто хочу делать то, что мне нужно делать в Великобритании. Я просто надеюсь, что мой контакт будет.( There is absolutely nothing to do on this damn cruise! I just want to do what I need to do in Britain. I just hope my contact will be there.)

He then came to the dueling area. He saw the duel between a guy and a girl. The girl was small in size and beautiful. She had black hair that reached the small of her back and green eyes. She was none other than 21 year-old Molly Summers from Britain. On the field, she had _Dark Eagle_ (Lev.5 2000/1500), a face-up Imperial Order and 3900 life points. Her opponent had nothing on the field.

**Molly:** Now Dark Eagle attack!

**Duelist (0000): **You Bitch!

**Molly:** Come on you're already a loser, don't become a sore loser. There's no one on this cruise that can beat me!

**Boris:** I can.

**Molly:** I heard that before. Usually right before they lose and call me a bitch.

**Boris:** I'm different. If you want we can make this interesting. Whoever loses buys the winner dinner at that expensive restaurant.

**Molly: **Fine, I always like to eat free caviar!

Boris then took out his duel disk out of what seemed like hammer space. It was completely black.

**Molly:** 0_0 where the hell did that come from!

**Boris:** What do you mean? It was always here.

**Molly:** No it wasn't! It just came out of nowhere!

**Boris:** -_- No it didn't you just didn't notice it.

**Molly (4000):** You know what let's just duel!*Draws* I summon _Dark Knight:_ _Doris_(Lv.4 1600/500) and end my turn!

Dark Knight: Doris looked like a female knight that had armor made out of darkness.

**Boris (4000):** You're very loud.*Draws* I summon _Shadow Outline: The Wall_(Lv.2 0/0)__in defense mode.

The shadow of a brick wall appeared on the ground that it peeled itself off the ground and became 3 dimensional.

**Boris:** I end my turn with a face-down.

**Molly:***Draws* I activate Dark Knight: Doris special ability! I can now destroy your face-down and inflict you with 800 points of damage!

Boris's face down was then destroyed and he was inflicted with 800 points of damage.

**Molly:** Now Dark Knight: Doris attack!

**Dark Knight:** Doris then charge at the Wall with her black sword, but the Wall stood strong.

**Boris (3200):** You really shouldn't to cut a wall with a sword. You'll dull the blade.

**Molly:** 0_0 why wasn't it destroyed!

**Boris:** Once per turn the Wall can stop its destruction when it's in defense mode. Also it original defense becomes equal to your monsters level times 500.

The Walls defense than jumped to 2000.

**Molly:** Fine! I end my turn.

**Boris:***Draws* I play the spell Polymerization. So I can now fuse Shadow Outline: The Wall, _Shadow Outline: The Cannon_ and _Shadow Outline: The Turret_ to summon _Shadow Outline: The Fortress _(Lv.6 0/0).

The Shadow of a Fortress with high walls and turrets and cannons had spread across the ground and then peeled itself off the ground.

**Boris:** I now activate the Fortress's special ability. I can now destroy one monster my opponent's field. I only see one monster.

The Fortress then aimed its many cannons and turrets at Doris and fired.

**Boris:** Now Fortress attack.

Fortress then aimed its arsenal at Molly.

**Molly:** Dumbass. It doesn't have any attack points!

**Boris:** You're the ones whose глупый (Stupid). When he attacks his attacks points become equal to my life points.

Molly was then attacked by the fortress turrets and cannons inflicting her with 3200.

**Boris:** I end my turn with one face-down.

**Molly (0800):***Draws* I summon the tuner _Dark Knight: Damon _(Lv.4 1500/500)! When he is summoned I can summon Dark Knight: Doris from the grave yard! Now I tune Dark Knight: Damon and Dark Knight: Doris to summon _Dark Knight: Lancelot (_Lv.8 2600/1500)! When he's summoned I can summon one Dark attribute monster from my hand. I summon _The Dark Squire_ (Lv.1 500/500)! Dark Squire's ability is to increase the attack of all Dark Knights by 500! Now Dark Squire tears down the fortress.

Dark Squire attacked and tore down the fortress single handily inflicting Boris with 500 points of damage.

**Molly:** Attack Lancelot!

**Boris:** I activate my trap Draining Shield.

**Molly:** I don't think so because Lancelot can negate a trap once per turn!

Lancelot attacked went through and struck Boris with 3100 points of damage.

**Molly:** Ha! You're so buying me Caviar! I end my turn!

**Boris (100):** *Draws* When I have no cards on my field I can special summon the tuner _Shadow Outline: The Ball_ (Lv.2 0/0) in attack mode and now I normal summon _Shadow Outline: The Mask_ (Lv.3 0/0) in attack mode.

The two monsters appeared on the field.

**Boris:** Now I activate the Mask special ability. I can take control of one of your Lv.4 or below monsters and his attack becomes equal to that monster's attack. I pick Dark Squire.

The Mask attached itself to Dark Squire and Dark Squire moved to Boris's side of the field.

**Boris:** I tune the Ball, the Mask, and Dark Squire to summon my creepiest monster. I summon _Shadow Outline: The Man_(Lv.8 0/0).

A shadow of a man had spread across the field. The Shadow then peeled itself of the ground. The Man then started to smile in the creepiest way.

**Molly:** That is the creepiest card I have ever seen!

**Boris:** Now he attacks Dark Knight Lancelot.

**Molly:** Why would you do that Lancelot has higher attack.

**Boris:** If you had let me finish. You would have heard when I said that he 800 attack points for every Dark monster in the grave. That equals a total of 5600. That means its over.

The man then jumped on Lancelot and started shape itself around him. Lancelot fought in vein to free himself and he was quickly swallowed by the shadow and Molly lost the rest of her life points.

**Molly (LP 0000):** Damn it!

**Boris:** You owe me dinner now. How about at 7:00 you meet me their. Oh, by the way bring A Lot of money. I tend to eat a lot when it's free.

Boris then started to walk away anticipating his free dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yugioh 5ds. I don't own any copyrighted cards Yugioh.

The cruise's restaurant was a large. All the tables were pointed at an angle so it would be easier to watch the entertainers perform classical music. It was a brightly lit room had an air of very high class. All the men were tuxedoes and all the women wore pretty dresses. At one of the tables in the middle of the restaurants sat Molly. She wore a strapless black dress with a slit by her thigh. She had perfect makeup on. When men saw her they had to be dragged away by their ears by their dates. Everyone that saw her expected her to act like a princess…

**Molly:** Where is that Mother F****er!

… They'd be dead wrong. Molly was looking behind her trying to see him.

**Molly:** He was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago! If he doesn't get here in 5 minutes I will hunt him down and chop off his tiny, little-!

**Boris:** Sorry I'm late.

Molly jumped from the fright, looked straight ahead and saw that Boris was sitting down and chewing on a bread stick

**Boris:** Oh, by the way, what I got isn't tiny or little. These girls wanted me to go to the casino with them and they were very convincing.

**Molly:** You Jackass! You scared the hell out of me! Making a beautiful girl like me wait should be a crime! Also you're not Pinocchio lying about its size won't make it grow.

Just then a waiter came by.

**Waiter:** May I take your order.

**Boris:** Yes I would like the shrimp, Caesar salad, steak, lobster, sea food melody, soup and one bottle of champagne.

**Waiter:** Right away sir and for the lady.

**Molly:** …. A glass of water, please.

**Waiter:** I'll be back with your meals.

The waiter went to bring them back their food.

**Molly:** What the hell!

**Boris:** … I'm hungry.

Molly opened her mouth to say something, but she than closed it. They than sat there in silence until there food arrived. As soon as the waiters had dropped that last plate Boris attacked the food like it was going to get up and walk away.

**Molly:***thinks I wouldn't be surprised if some of the food got up and ran away from this carnage.* So you're from Russia right? How is it there?

**Boris:**…

**Molly:** Um, I've never seen your deck before, where'd you get it?

**Boris:**…

**Molly:** Answer me damn it!

**Boris:**…

**Molly:** I give up!

Just then a man came walking by. He was tall and lanky. His hair was so greasy it looked like he combed his hair with a comb dipped in bacon grease. He was Demetri Doro. Molly saw him and, unfortunately for Molly, he saw her.

**Molly:** Oh no! Not him.

**Demetri:** Molly, long time no see. The last time I saw you was at graduation.

**Molly:** I would have liked to keep it that way.

**Demetri:** Oh, come on Molly, why don't we go to my room. I can give a thirty second ride to the moon.

**Molly:** I'm kinda of with someone right now.

Demetri then noticed Boris who seemed oblivious to what was going on around him.

**Demetri:** Ditch him and hook up with the best thing to happen to you.

**Molly:** *smirks* Well first answer me this one question.

**Demetri:** What is it?

**Molly:** Can your dick touch your ass?

**Demetri:** Hell yeah baby!

**Molly:** Then go F*** yourself!

**Demetri:** Why you!

Demetri then went to slap her, but before he can Boris, seeming appearing out of nowhere like he does, had caught his hand.

**Boris:** Didn't your mother teach you not to slap women.

**Demetri:** 0_0 Where the hell did you come from!

**Boris:** Well my mother met my father on a cruise much like this and here I am.

**Demetri:** This has nothing to do with you! This bitch right here has just insulted me she deserves to be slapped. I Demetri Doro!

**Boris:***blank expression* Who?

**Demetri:** My father is Daemon Doro!

**Boris:** Who?

**Demetri:** The person that owns Duel Runner International and won the Churchill Cup twice in a row!

**Boris:** So you are just another rich kid riding on your father's money thinking you can do whatever want. Your type of people makes me so sick I want to barf. Now leave or I will make sure no amount of money will be able to repair what I will do to your face.

As Boris said this behind him the apparition of a demon appeared. Demetri looked thoroughly shaken and started running as fast as he can. On his way out he actually tripped. Boris than sat down and Molly looked shocked.

**Molly:** Wow, you actually got Demetri to leave me alone. I couldn't do that my whole stay at duel academy.

**Boris:** He's nothing more than a punk.

**Molly:** Thanks.

**Boris:** Don't mention it.

They then started talking after that. They were having a good time and by the end of it, Molly wasn't angry about paying the bill. Sadly, though all good things must come to an end, because Demetri came back with someone who looked like an older version of him. He was his older brother Daemon Doro Jr.

**Daemon:** I hear your picking on my younger brother.

**Boris:** So you're this punk's brother. Can't say it's an honor to meet you.

**Daemon:** You little bastard. Let's settle this the manly way. LET'S DUEL!

**Boris: **Alright.

All four of them left the restaurant and went to the duel arena.

**Boris:** I go first. *draws* I summon Shadow Outline: The Wall in defense mode (Lv.2 0/0). Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

**Daemon**: This would be so easy! I play double summon! So now I summon twice this turn! Now I summon Genex Controller (Lv.3 1400/1200). When he's summon I can summon Genex Furnace (Lv.5 2000/1300) without tribute! Now I tune them together to summon Thermal Genex(Lv. 8 2400/1200)! Next I play the spell card destruction so we both need to discard all the cards our hands *discards*! Now let's draw the same amount* draws*! Next I activate the spell Skill Stop! This negates the effect of one my monster. I pick that wall of yours! Now Thermal Genex gains attack equal to all the fire monsters in my grave times 200. I have two so now he gains 400 attack for an even 2800! Now attack that wall!

Thermal Genex fired a blaze at the wall and burnt it to the ground.

**Daemon:** You now take 400 points of damage for every genex monster in my grave!

Boris was inflicted with 800 points of damage.

**Daemon:** That ends my turn!

**Boris (3200):***draws* I special summon Shadow Outline: The Ball to the field. Then I activate the Call of the Haunted to bring back the Wall. Now I tune them together to summon Shadow Outline: The Shield (Lv.4 0/0) in defense.

The shadow of a shield that looked like the millennium shield appeared on the ground; it then peeled itself off the ground and became three dimensional.

**Boris:** Now I normal summon the Shadow Outline: The Chain(Lv3.0/0) in defense mode.

A shadow of a chain then peeled itself of the ground.

**Boris: **Next I use the Chain's special ability to take one monster from the graveyard and literally chain him to the world of the living, though he decreases 2 levels. I chose Genex Furnace in defense. I end my turn with two cards face-down.

**Daemon: **Humph! You can only defend against my greatness!*draws* I play Pot of Greed!*draws 2 cards*. Now I summon Genex Undine (Lv.3 1200/600)! Now it's time to activate its special ability that allows me to send one water attribute monster to the grave yard to special summon one Genex Controller! Now I tune them to together to summon Hydro Genex (Lv.6 2300/1800)! Now Thermal Genex will attack The Chain.

Thermal Genex fired a blast of heat at the Chain, but the shield jumped in front of it. When the smoked cleared it was still their

**Boris:** As long as The Shield is on the field you can only attack it. Also it has to be attacked three times before you can destroy on the fourth attack. Finally every time it you attack its defense goes up 1000.

**Daemon:** Fine! Hydro Genex Attack The Shield!

Hydro aimed its staff at the shield and fired a powerful wave of water.

**Daemon:** I end my turn!

**Boris: ***draws* I send the Chain, The Shield, and Genex Furnace to the Graveyard!

**Daemon:** You just gave up your best defense! Are you a dumbass?

**Boris:** Why can't people let me finish a sentence? I send them to the grave yard to summon Shadow Outline: The Flame (Lv.10 ?/?).

The flickering shadow of a flame appeared on the flame. The temperature seemed to drop when it was summon. On the sidelines Molly and Demetri looked completely shocked to see that

**Molly:***thinks* What is that! Also did it just get colder? Something's not right about that card or Boris for that matter.

**Boris:** Now the flames shall burn down everything in my path. The Flames original attack becomes equal to the number of cards in my times 1000. Also when it attacks every monster on your field is destroyed and you take 300 points of damage for every level they have. Meaning I win.

The Flames then shot out and engulf the entire field. All monsters were destroyed and Daemon's life points dropped to zero. Boris started slowly walking towards Daemon.

**Daemon:** T-this is BULLSHIT! You must have cheated! Of Course a fifthly street urchin like you could never Defeat-!

Just then Boris punched him in the face and sent him flying. Daemon landed on his back and his brother ran to him. Daemon had an obviously broken nose.

**Boris:** That's why I hate people like you. When things don't go your way you just bitch about it. You're a disgrace to the dueling. You two better run or I'll throw you off this ship.

**Daemon:** You'll regret this!

**Boris:** There's nothing I don't regret.

Daemon and Demetri then ran as fast as they can.

**Molly:***thinks* What did he mean by there's noting he doesn't regret.

**Boris:** Molly we'll be docking tomorrow. I going to need a guide around the town.

**Molly:** Alright.

**Boris:** Thanks.

**Molly:** There's something wrong about you, Boris. And I'm going to find out!


End file.
